Albus Potter: First Year Mysteries
by cococrumble26
Summary: Everyone knew that when Albus Potter started Hogwarts nothing would run smoothly. He has to put up with new friendships, heaps of homework and bossy teachers. But when things start to go wrong, will Albus be able to think on his feet and help others? IMPORTANT: Review, follow and favourite for more updates.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I decided to share my idea, of what happens when Albus enters Hogwarts, with you. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, settings and any terms from the story. They all belong to J. K. Rowling and the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

Uncle Ron told Rose to stay away from the Malfoys. My Mum and Dad don't mind, My Mum thinks that everyone one has a good side except for the person who Dad defeated. We NEVER talk about him, Dad says what's done is done and that's that. I agree with Dad.

Dad told me to run up to the wall to get to platform 9 and 3/4 so I did. Mum, Dad, James and Lily closely followed with my trunk. I didn't want to go yet. I saw Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo at the train station. Oh I wish that Hugo was coming to Hogwarts this year instead of next.

I gave Mum, Dad and Lily big hugs and said my goodbyes and then me and James went on the train. I tried to find an empty compartment. I finally found one at the back of the train. I heard some footsteps coming to my end of the train I looked and saw that it was someone I had never met before. They had blue eyes and blonde hair. The compartment door opened. "Hi" the person said, "I'm Scorpious. I'm new, and you are?" The name seemed familiar. "I'm Albus, Albus Potter." His jaw dropped and quickly turned into a smile. I was puzzled.

I turned my head to the window and waved goodbye to my family. I stared at Lily's unhappy face as I knew she wanted to go up to Hogwarts. As Lily started crying the train set off. "Your Dad is world famous, well wizarding world famous... My Dad was on his side. I think at the end he wanted to change but... it was too late" I turned my head and I realised that THIS was Scorpious Malfoy.

The compartment door opened and a waft of sweet smelling chocolate came through the air... "Would you boys like anything to eat?" Mum had given me some money for the trip. "Two..." But I got stopped and Scorpious said "Can we have 4 Chocolate frogs and 2 boxes of Bertie Bots every flavour beans please?" "Here you go" said the lady at the trolley. The compartment door closed "So Albus here are your sweets." We were just arriving at Hogsmeade station. Hogwarts here I come.

When I got off the train I heard a familiar voice "Firs' Years this way, Firs' years" It was my godfather Hagrid. I ran over to him with Scorpious not far behind. "Hello Al. Whos your friend 'ere!" "Hagrid this is Scorpious Malfoy!" "Well who would imagine you two friends" said Hagrid smiling. "Come on get in the boats" we went into to a boat and drifted off to Hogwarts!

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What house do you think Albus and Scorpious will be sorted into? (leave your answers in the review area)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your support! I never thought anyone would read my story so thanks for asking for more!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, settings and any terms from the story. They all belong to J. K. Rowling and the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2

When we got to Hogwarts all of our stuff had already arrived. I saw Errol the 2nd. He was my brand new owl. The rest of the school were waiting hungrily in the grand hall and my palms started sweating as I was scared of what house I would be put in.

We went up the stairs to the grand hall and Professor McGonagall was waiting there for us. "Welcome first years. It is great to have you all coming to Hogwarts this year" she said "Now if you all follow me and the sorting ceremony will now begin."

She opened the big oak doors and all of the other first years followed her. Professor McGonagall went up to the front of the room and said "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am very excited to say that the sorting ceremony will now begin." "First up Chealsea Finnegan" the hat was placed on Chealsea's head. She looked awfully scared of the thing. "...RAVENCLAW."

After what felt like a lifetime of names it was Scorpious. "Scorpious Malfoy." "Hmm comes from a family of all Slytherins, well then it will have to be Sly... GRYFFINDOR." I saw Scorpious sigh of relief.

"Albus Potter" Whispers carried themselves around the room as I walked up to the crooked stool. "Oh my, another Potter-Weasley. This is interesting. You are much like your father, very brave with lots of potential and you are quite alot like your mother, talented and charming... No other place for you than GRYFFINDOR!" I punched the air and the whole of Hogwarts looked at me as if I was crazy.

I joined Scorpious at the Gryffindor table and he gave me a massive smile. A few names went by, and finally it was Rose. She was placed in Gryffindor and she sat herself beside James. "Let the feast... Begin!"

The empty plates were piled high with the finest meats and vegetables from around the world. I was sure that there was every type of potato at the table. Each and everyone one of the goblets in the room filled to the brim with pumpkin juice and assorted muggle concoctions.

Suddenly I felt a cold chill from behind me "a Potter and a Malfoy sitting together" shouted a ghost from behind us. "Oh how rude of me, I'm Sir Nicolas, but you can call me Nick." I finally realised that it was nearly headless Nick. "Thanks for scaring him Nick, I'll definitely DJ at your next death day party now" said James chuckling. I scowled at him and kicked him under the table.

It felt like we ate our body weight in food. "Right. Prefects can you lead the first years back to their dormitories." A Gryffindor prefect came and led us up to our common room. When we got to the fat lady she said "Password please..." "Dumbledore remembered" he said "You can enter." "Everybody remember the password for the year." When we got into the common room it was great. The orange flames on the fire kept it warm inside. My first day at Hogwarts had not only been a lot of fun, but it had also been something to remember.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What do you think of my house choices?


	3. Chapter 3

Couldn't wait to share Chapter Three with you guys!

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns it all, not me

Chapter Three

I was woke abruptly by purring at my feet. Quickly grabbing my wand I aimed it at the end of the bed. "Albus Severus Potter! What do you think you are doing aiming your wand at Mollywobbles?!" I looked up to see Rose, fully dressed standing there with Scorpious, scowling at me. "You better get your robes on. Breakfast will be over soon" she snapped. Scorpious handed me my tie "I'm glad she's not my cousin." "Yeah, aren't you the lucky one." I pulled on my robes and headed to the great hall.

When we got to the great hall there was hardly any food left. All of a sudden the food magically disappeared. "Told you it would be over soon" Rose was enjoying being right way to much. I grabbed my things and we headed off to our first lesson, flying!

***  
When we got there Madam Hooch was standing around a bunch of basic school brooms. "Right I want you all to stand next to a broom, to get it in your hand put your arm over it and say 'up'." Everyone started saying up to their broom I took a deep breath and said "Up" surprisingly it came up straight away. "Well done Mr Potter you are just like your father." I was very pleased with myself on how well I had done! "Now you can ride on your broom" that was way too much for me. I couldn't ride a broom. I had tried once when Mum was doing her article in the daily prophet about Quidditch. My mother was a little wary so she got one of the players from the Wimborne Wasps to get on the broom with me. "Go on then Potter" said Madam Hooch. I got the broom and held onto it as tight as possible and flew. I felt so free. My Father was an excellent Quidditch player. He was offered to play professionally but turned the chance down. I flew up to the clouds and found myself lost in another world... I zoomed as fast as I could back down to the ground. I heard a cheer from my classmates and Madam Hooch. As I got down Professor McGonagall came up to me and said "Potter, Can you come with me please. It seems like you have one of your fathers many talents..." I blushed all of my friends looked at me. Scorpious smiled and put his thumbs up. Rose was partly shocked and partly happy, but that's how Rose is, just like Aunt Hermionie. Professor McGonagall rushed into the school and went into a classroom I had never seen before. She knocked on the door and said "Professor Longbottom can I please have Miss Phelps." "Sure" said Professor Longbottom. Out came a girl with a metre of thick chestnut coloured hair, copper eyes with a hint of green in them. "Jessica, this is Albus Potter. I knew that as soon as he began at this school he would be the new Gryffindor Seeker" said McGonagall. "Hello Albus, I'm Jessica Phelps the Gryffindor team captain. It would seem that you have a talent that lies upon all Potters." I was surprisingly shocked and you wouldn't expect me to be but... I was!

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What do you think of Albus making the Quidditch team?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Technical difficulties and lately I have been rather busy lately. This chapter has taken quite a while to write purely because I needed to know which direction my story was going. P.S Happy Birthday to JK Rowling and Harry Potter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything apart from some names and terms, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4

The day flew by and it was almost time for my first Quidditch practice. I was very nervous. I had no idea on what to do in Quidditch. My parents said I was only allowed to start playing when I got a place on my house Quidditch team.

While I waited in the common room, I smelt pork and apple sauce. I had not eaten any tea as I knew that if I got on that broom with my stomach stuffed with food that I would burst all over the Quidditch pitch.

I heard footsteps and voices. The portrait hole opened. In came a bundle of students. I looked for Scorpious. After about 3 dozen students I finally found him. "Hey Al. Why weren't you at dinner?" "I've got Quidditch practice and I'm kinda nervous" I said quietly so that almost no-one could hear me.

"Oh sorry Scorpious I have got to go and meet up with the team for training" then I ran out of the common room and all the way to the pitch.

As I approached the Quidditch pitch sweat trickled down my forehead. I stopped walking and took a moment to breath. Looking up, I saw the bright lights of the Quidditch pitch, shining upon the players. The nearer I got, the clearer my vision was.

Eventually I saw a hand gesturing me to join them. It was Jessica. I sped to her and into the Quidditch changing rooms. "Right Potter, here is your team. The beaters Kayla Wood and Frances Jordan. The chasers, well I bet you know them already, Dominique Weasley, James Potter and Molly Weasley" It was nice to see three members of my family on the team. I knew that i would never feel alone or bored with these three around. Dom smiled at me and nudged me in the ribs. Lately she had been a lot happier since she had started dating her new boyfriend, Dwayne Macmillan. "Then Al, there is the seeker, thats you, and the keeper. Thats me. Training sessions can be long and hard. They are usually held on a Sunday morning. Bright and early. So don't expect a huge lie in."

Later on, once we had returned to the Gryffindor common room I saw all of the Potter/Weasley clan waiting for me (along with Scorpious). "Hey Al, congrats on making the team" I looked up to see Fred Weasley II beaming at me. "Thanks Fred" The only person who didn't seem happy was Rose. She looked as if she was being her usual bossy self. I walked up to her and kindly said "Hey Rosie, what's up?" She looked disgusted at me, but finally she started ranting "Albus Severus Potter! Do you know how dangerous and violent Quidditch is. You're already daft enough with two feet firmly on the ground. Imagine what will happen to you in the air. Well I won't stand to see you get yourself killed, or worse expelled!" And with that Rose stormed off to bed.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What do you think of Rose's annoying/protective attitude?


	5. Chapter 5

So my last chapter let me reach 100 views which is crazy! Yeah I know it's not that much when you think about me but just to think that 100 people have taken their time to read my work just makes me smile! I would like to thank you all for reading :)

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns this stuff, I just own some names and terms.

Chapter 5

The next morning I was feeling mixed emotions, I was really happy that I made the quidditch team but I was also really upset that Rose thought I would hurt myself. I know she is only doing it because she cares but sometimes a bit too much. I wanted Scopious' opinion on the matter, but he appeared to have left already. I really wanted to talk to her, so as soon as I got dressed I ran down the boys staircase into the Gryffindor common room.

I sped past multiple Gryffindor's from all different years, until I saw Charlotte Filton, a muggle born who shared a dorm with Rose. "Charlotte" I shouted. She turned towards me and smiled "Hey Albus, congrats on making the Gryffindor Quidditch team, hardly any first years ever make the team." Charlotte had chocolate brown playful curls bouncing past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes, not very different to mine, made her smile ever so prettier. "Thanks Charlotte" I managed to say "I was wondering if you had seen Rose?" Charlotte half frowned, "Rose left the dorms early this morning, she said something about borrowing Errol the 2nd." I really wanted to know why she had borrowed Errol, but I knew that when Rose had been angry it was best to leave her be. "Thanks Charlotte. See you later" I said smiling at her. "Bye Albus" she smiled as I walked off.

I left the common room and ran down three sets of stairs before I bumped into someone. She quickly flipped around to face me. It was Rose. "Hey Rose, Charlotte told me that you were borrowing Errol?" Rose smiled at me. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur about the houses we got in and the friends we made" we started walking to the great hall together "Al, about yesterday. I was out of order. It's just when my Mum and Dad have told me about Uncle Harry's Quidditch experiences, it sounded like he hurt himself... A lot. And I don't want you to hurt yourself Al-" "Rose, I will be fine. It's you we need to worry about" she looked at me, confused "we'll, when Uncle Ron finds out that you have been civil with a Malfoy and not hexed him straight away, god knows what he'll do." I was obviously joking, but Rose stopped walking and started shouting at me "Al, what am I gonna do. Daddy's going to hate me for this. Why did you have to make friends with a Malfoy?" And with that, Rose ran back to the common room.

Eventually I made it to the great hall, it took forever for me to get there because I still wasn't used to those stairs. I rushed to the Gryffindor table and I found Scorpious sitting there talking to James, Fred and Dom. "Hey guys, how's it going?" I went to sit next to Dom. The four of them went quiet. "Is someone going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" Scorpious flopped his head into his cereal. "Scorp's cousin Kayla came up to us about five minutes before you got here. She told us about what Rose was shouting at you on the staircase" spoke Dom softly. I could tell that most of my family liked Scorpious, but Rose cared too much about being perfect. She doesn't like her parents to be disappointed in her, and she thinks they will if she befriends Scorpious. "Scorp, don't worry about Rose. She has no idea what she's talking about." Scorpious lifted his head to to reveal his smooth blonde hair covered in cereal and milk. "I'm going back to Gryffindor tower to clean up" he spoke as he left us.

"Al, I'm really proud of you for not caring what others think and befriending a Malfoy but just remember to stay friends with Rose as well. She hasn't got that many friends and mum would be annoyed if you didn't look after her" spoke James in a leader type of way. All I could say was "I know James, but I'm torn between sticking up for my best friend and helping out my cousin." I had lost my appetite so I just walked to my first lesson of the day, Muggle Studies.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: Who is your favourite next generation character so far?


	6. Chapter 6

So guys, another quick update... Because... 200 VIEWS! Yesterday I had 100 and now I have 200! I am so happy! Thanks to my friends for all your support (you know who you are)! Anyway on with le chapter.

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter world is not mine, but some of the stuff in this story is mine.

Chapter Six

Climbing back up the stairs seemed like an unneccessary chore. I was tired. Not just tired from sleep deprivation, but tired of people thinking that you should judge someone on their last name. I tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. They all know about Rose shouting at me. They all know I have fallen out with my cousin. With this many students, gossip travels fast.

I eventually reached the muggle studies classroom. I had been wandering the castle for so long that it looked as if I was late. I quickly walked into the classroom. Everyone turned around to stare at me, everyone except Rose. "Ahh... Albus Severus Potter, the Chosen One's youngest son" spoke the teacher standing at the front of the classroom. She was a short plump women who looked as if she was in her mid fifties. She had pink hair which fell in ringlets to her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing green and set in a crooked smile to match her mouth. She was wearing a knitted red jumper paired with a grey skirt and some red heels, covered with black robes. "Tell me Albus, has your fathers glory made you think that you are something special. Because believe me, you are not." Her voice had a certain eeriness to it. "No Professor. I just had a lot on my mind and lost track of time." She frowned. "Very well, find a seat" I went and sat next to Scorpious. "Oh and Potter?" "Yes Professor" I said in a tone which seemed kind but I was actually really annoyed. "Next time you come to my class I suggest that you clear your mind beforehand."

"Right class. After that rude interruption I think we should get started. I am Professor Nugat-" "Haha! Nugat!" said Sam Peters, a muggle born Ravenclaw. "And you are?" said Professor Nugat. "Peters, Sam Peters sir, I mean Maam, I mean Professor." She scowled at Sam. "Well Sam, I suggest you change your attitude unless you want to spend the next three weeks in detention." Sam looked startled. "Anyway class, as I was saying I am Professor Nugat and I will be your muggle studies teacher for this year. "Now if you look to the front of the class you will see some questions, copy them down onto your parchment and answer them." This was going to be a long lesson...

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What are your thoughts on Professor Nugat?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! All I want to say is if you have any critiscism or anything good to say or something that would help me with the direction of this story, could you please write a review! It would really help me improve my writing!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter still isn't mine, have a good day :)

Chapter 7

After what felt like hours of answering questions, the bell rang and everyone ran to the door. Professor Nugat just kept smiling her evil smile. I walked out casually with Scorpious. "So are you okay now Scorp?" He shrugged, I could tell he took what Rose said to heart. "Al, you really don't have to worry about me. Plus, I don't really wanna talk about it" said Scorpious. The rest of the walk to potions was in complete silence.

When we got to potions it appeared that we were the first ones there. Scorpious knocked on the dungeon door nervously and we waited to be ushered in. "ENTER ENTER!" said a voice from inside the classroom. I dragged my feet along the stone floor, I was too hungry to think about doing work. Sitting at the teachers desk I saw a man with a curled moustache, scruffy black hair and tired blue eyes. He was really tall with a walking stick in his left hand. He was sitting down at a desk with all sorts of liquids and ingredients in front of him. The rest of the class rushed in. We all sat down at our desks. "Welcome to potions. I am your potions master Professor Magmem. Let me tell you a little bit about myself..." He stood up and started pacing behind his desk. "I am a very busy wizard with a not alot of time on my hands so if you ever need any help in your potions homework please send me an owl. Don't go looking for me as I am not always in the castle. I have always loved potions. So that's about it. Ah your first piece of work is to try and make a potion you have heard of before... GO!"

Once potions had finished I waited for Scorpious to come outside and then I said to him "I am just going to talk to Magmem." He opened his mouth to say something but I was already on my way back inside. "Err Professor Magmem..." My stomach began to realise it was lunch. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help the fact I was hungry. He looked at me and then said "Yes Potter." "Well" I started to feel like I was wasting my time. "I just thought you looked a bit familiar but it doesn't matter..." He looked at me and then asked "I look familiar to you?" I heard my stomach rumble. "Well kind of... Yes! But the odd thing is I don't know who you look like..." He stared at me with his piercing eyes and spoke in a whisper "all will be revealed in due time... Now run along I don't think that your stomach can take another minute without food!" I smiled at him and then left. I ran up the dungeon staircase.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What are your thoughts of Professor Magmem?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this Chapter has taken me a while to edit as I have completely changed which direction the story was going with. Thanks for your reviews and responses. Please keep reviewing, following and favourite-ing (I have no idea).

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

Chapter 8

As I made my way to the great hall for lunch I took time to think about what to do with the whole Rose and Scorpious dilemma. Rose was one of my cousins but Scorpious was my best friend and I know that what Rose said was uncalled for but thats just how Rose is. She is her father's daughter, but then again she is almost the double of her mother. I decided that it would be a good idea to talk to Rose, although I had no idea where she would be, of course its lunch time so she should be in the great hall but Rose has been rather upset today so she probably won't be up for food.

I started to get off track. I needed to talk to Rose, I needed to know where Rose was, I needed the map. A few years ago before James started Hogwarts he 'borrowed' a funny looking map from Dad's study. It was called the Marauders Map, it showed everyone in Hogwarts and it pinpointed their exact move. I knew that if I had that, finding Rose would be a doddle.

I knew that James wouldn't be in his dorms, he would be too busy stuffing his face with some sort of meat. I ran up to the Gryffindor common rooms and had to find a way of getting into James' dorms without getting told off. I quickly ran into my room and grabbed my invisibility cloak. Dad gave it to me for starting Hogwarts, he said it helped him a lot during his school years. I slipped on the cloak without letting anyone see and I crept into the common room. Looking across the room I saw James' best friend Mason Lachance. Mason appeared to be sitting on the steps that lead to James' dorm, I would never be able to sneak past him. Mason knew about the cloak and the map. He would know exactly why I was going into his room. I had to distract Mason. Sneakily, I tiptoed to the portrait hole and quickly knocked over a coat stand. Mason jumped to his feet.

I sprinted to the staircase and went quietly into James' dorms, leaving the door ajar. I removed my cloak and placed it on the floor. I glanced upon the belongings in the room. The Chudley Cannons poster gave away which trunk was James'. Finding my feet swiftly gliding across the room, I opened James' trunk to reveal his belongings. Among which I saw; three boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Quidditch Through The Ages, five rolls of parchment, half of a liquorice wand, a muggle book on how to pick up girls and a blank old folded piece of parchment.

I picked up the parchment and spoke quickly and quietly "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Messy writing and black ink blots appeared across the page. I unfolded the map. Hogwarts appeared in front of me. Every single student and teacher in Hogwarts at the time was on the map. Most people were in the great hall. A few were outside getting some fresh air before classes began again. I looked all over the map but I couldn't see any sign of Rose. Then I remembered something that Aunt Luna had said to me the previous summer "Albus, Hogwarts is a school full of mysteries, but if it is peace and quiet you require, journey to the seventh floor and just think about what you require most." That was it, Rose was in the room of requirement. I put James' map in my robe pockets and grabbed my cloak. I turned around to see, someone had been watching me the whole time.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: Who do you think was watching Al?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Loving the amount of response! 500 views! Eek!

Disclaimer: I ain't JK Rowling, I own nothing.

Chapter 9

"Albus, you must know that James will find out that you have been rifling through his stuff" smirked Mason. Mason had been James' best friend since they met at Hogwarts. He usually stays at our house during holidays. James has taught him to be the master of pranks and disguise. "Look Mason, I know that I shouldn't have borrowed his stuff but-"

"Hey Al, when have I ever denied someone a prank or a laugh?" Mason chuckled to himself and and sat down on his bed. "But I wasn't looking through his stuff for the fun of it, I needed to borrow the map to find Rose, she's had a bit of a spat with me about

Scorpious-" "Al, that's common knowledge around school" interrupted Mason. "I know but I really need to find Rose and talk to her about it. She wouldn't have been having lunch as she was too upset and Rose can't eat when she's upset, so I borrowed the map to find out where she is... And she's not on the map." At first Mason looked confused, then he clicked on. "Ohhh, I see what you mean. Want any help?" I had always liked Mason, he was like a second older brother. "Yeah, sure Mase." He jumped up from his bed, put a spell on James' stuff so it looked as messy as it did before and we set off.

Mason and I had been walking for five minutes when we came across a dead end on the seventh floor. I checked the map again, Rose was still nowhere to be found. "So Al, just think about needing to see Rose. I'll be on my way, if you need anymore of my help, look for me on the map. I will try to avoid James looking for it. See you later." Mason sprinted back to the common room without a second notice. I thought about Rose, and how I needed to talk to her, how I needed to see her and make sure she was okay. After a few moments a large wooden door appeared in front of me. I gave the door a push in the right direction.

Once the door opened I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me I saw the living room, kitchen and Rose's, Molly's, Lucy's and Lily's bedroom at the Burrow. Sitting by the fire with a book in her hand was Rose. "Rosie. We need to talk." Rose's red bushy hair swept round and she turned to look at me. Al, how did you know where to find me?" "I do listen to Aunty Luna you know. Anyway I want to talk to you. Scorpious is really upset, he found out what you said about him and his family. He thought that you two were friends, all he wants is for this to be put behind the both of you." Rose cried into her hands, I walked up to her and put my hand over her shoulder. "Al, I'm so sorry. I should have never said the things that I said. I really want to make up with Scorp." "Rose that boy will forgive you, he doesn't want to fall out and argue." Rose knew what she said was wrong. "How am I going to make this up to him?" An idea popped into my head, I knew it would work, I knew I had to try. And if it went to plan, then Rose and Scorp would be the best of pals. "I have a plan Rose." For the rest of our lunch hour we sat by the fire watching it crackle and sizzle.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What should happen between Scorpious and Rose?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: All I can say is a huge thank you!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, end of.

Chapter 10  
By the time that lunch had finished, I still hadn't had anything to eat. My stomach couldn't bear it. I had to skip the first part of Charms. Rose had already left the room of requirement to go to Charms. This meant that I had to use the "Burrow" kitchen to make myself some food. I quickly heated a bowl of soup and had my lunch fast so that I could make it to my first Charms lesson in time.

By the time I got to Charms I was fifteen minutes late. I tried to explain to Professor Flitwick what had happened, but he was obviously having a bad day. He gave me a detention for after school the following day.

Once the school day had finished Scorp and I headed back to the common room. I  
realised, for my plan to work, I needed Polyjuice potion and a hair from Scorpious' head,  
both extremely difficult to get at such short notice. But I knew that it would be possible...  
With Dom's help. Sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room was the whole Weasley/Potter clan, and their best friends, and the older ones' boyfriends or girlfriends. Dom sat alone seen as her boyfriend was in Slytherin. I knew that I needed to talk to Dom fast. I walked up to her. "Hey Al, what's up?" she asked. "Dom, I need your help" I told Dom my plan and she agreed to help.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the portrait hole. "Are you lot expecting anyone?" asked Frances Jordan, Dom's best friend and Fred's girlfriend. "Why yes my sweet! In fact we are expecting two people" Fred grinned his cunning grin. He could definitely be a Slytherin. Fred sat with Frances and said "Jamie Boy, do be a dear and get the door" giggles followed from the girls in the room "I have always wanted to say that." James opened the portrait hole to reveal some more Weasley's, head girl Hufflepuff Victoire and third year Ravenclaw Roxy. I knew that with these two around, I would never be able to get away with my plan. I decided to put my plan off for a bit, once I had completed my plan then Rose and Scorp would be friends in no time.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: Who thinks that Dom and Albus would make a good team?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I just need to put out a few notes. 1. I know I haven't been posting in an order but that's because I have been so busy with other things that my writing schedule has become a little less often. 2. I will be going back to school soon so I will now try to post once a week. Maybe on a Tuesday... 3. Please keep leaving your lovely comments and favouriting and following my story. It helps a lot.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter, thought you ought to know *faints*

Chapter 11

When I woke up, I knew I needed to start getting my plans ready with Dom, we decided to meet in the room of requirement. I held ever so tightly onto the map and scanned my eyes across it, looking for signs of life from my family. It was 5am and the only time people in my family were awake that early was at Christmas or on their birthdays. I looked across all of the different dorms to check everyone was in bed.

Victoire didn't show up on the map as she was in the head dorms, and they were one of few places that weren't on the map. Dom had slept in the room of requirement and had quickly got out of family time so I was to meet her there when I wanted. James, Molly, Lucy and Fred were all heavy sleepers and by no surprise, in bed. The only people who weren't to be found in bed were Roxanne and Rose, the Weasley brains. Roxanne was in the library, probably studying for her owls that were in about 8 months time. The only Weasley left was Rose, who was in the kitchens, either eating (because she has her fathers appetite) or helping the house elves (because her mother made her the new chief of SPEW).

I slipped on my Dads cloak and walked out of the boys dormitory, trying not to make a sound. As I entered the gold and red common room I saw that no one was in sight. I quickly headed for the portrait hole and equipped my wand. "Lumos" I whispered under my breath. My wand lit dimly underneath my cloak. I walked quickly but quietly on the cold stone stairs. As I walked down the hall to the room of requirement I tried to just think about needing to meet up with Dom so the doors would appear quickly. It worked, I slipped off my cloak and ran up to the door, I flung it open and saw Dom, fast asleep at the kitchen table, typical Weasleys.

I closed the doors and walked up to my cousin. I lifted her head up and shouted "Dom! Wake up!" Suddenly Dom's arm stretched out and she yelled "Stupefy!" All went blank.

* * *

I woke up moments later with a banging headache. "Al, Albus. Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to see Dom and Uncle George above me. I was on the sofa in the burrow version of the room of requirement. "Yes I can hear you. Dom, what did you do that for?" I shouted as I manoeuvred into a sitting up position. "So sorry Al. Uncle George here taught all of the female Weasleys, when they started Hogwarts, to stun when in shock. As you shocked me... I stunned you, I used the fireplace to get Uncle George and he came as fast as he could." Uncle George was the original Weasley clown. At the moment he was wearing a striped suit with some smart shoes and his Weasley tie. "It's good that you're okay Al, but Dom that was a great stun. He's been out cold for almost half an hour" Uncle George beamed at his niece with a sense of pride "Anyway you two, lets not mention this to anyone else. Especially your Mum or Aunt Hermione, Albus. They would go mental at me, and that is not a situation which I would like to be in." Uncle George blushed and stood up. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder. "Anyway guys, it's been lovely seeing you both but I must dash. Your Uncle Ron can definetey not be trusted with our shop on his own for too long. Say hi to Fred and Roxy for me. Bye." With that Uncle George walked into the fire and said "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" and dropped the powder.

QUESTION OF THE WEEK: What do you think Albus' plan to get Scorp and Rose to be friends is going to be?


End file.
